Transformers play: Virgil and cely
by Yuro-Faita911
Summary: welcome one and all ! take a seat as you watch-I mean- read the cast of transformers play on stage


_**: Spotlight on the center stage:**_

A girl in a white blouse and black dress pants came up with a microphone in her right and announced**:**

**Hello and thank you for coming to my- Our Transformers play. This is the first play (N/A: I think) the transformers ever performed in **

**I'm Yuro-faita911 and I present to you… TF play: Virgil and Cely. A tragic love story of two sweet hearts first love –**_Applause_**- **

She bowed and left the stage.

_**: Black out:**_

**~`~` Scene 1`~`~**

: _**Two tables with two chairs each, a fake huge plant and a waiter (Mirage):**_

_**: White light with a hint of yellow in it:**_

At a restaurant, Firestar sat and drank energon at the left side while waiting for her long- lost friend to meet her there. She listened to the soft background music as she closed her optics while sipping on her energon.

Then an orange and black femme entered at the right and waved at her.

Summerliner: Star, it's so good to see you again –_smiled and sat down with Firestar_**-** how are you?

Firestar: **-**_smiled- _it's good to see you too, summer and I'm fine thank you.

Summer: so –_lean towards to Firestar, grinning-_ I read you're new novel. It was really sweet and heart warming too. But why did you use your Sister's name on the main character?

Firestar: -_bows head_-

_**: Black out:**_

_**: Flash back:**_

~`~`**Scene 2`~`~**

**: **_**Street background, Tree, Road, Supporting characters (Sideswipe, Ironhide, **_uhmm_** Starscream, Moonracer, Soundwave, Blaster):**_

_**: Low orange light:**_

It was a normal afternoon, till a Crazed pink femme came running with a holograph in her arms

Crazy femme: have you seen him – _showing the picture to two mechs-_ have you seen him

Ironhide: -_sneers at the pink femme-_ watch it _punk…_

Starscream: Look where you're going, _dumb drone…_

Arcee: **has anyone seen him **_**–**__broke down and cried-_

_**: Slowly blacking out while the S.C. huddled in three:**_

**~`~`Scene 3`~`~**

**: **_**Spotlight on the left side:**_

Soundwave in a tux: One afternoon, Bumblebee and his mother went to his mom's best friend's home.

:_** A couch, coffee table and two arm chairs:**_

_**: Yellow light:**_

Bee and his mom seated on the couch while waiting. Then his mom's best friend and her daughter came in the living room to finally greet them, making them stand up.

_-Came in the left side-_

Chromia: Elita honey-_hugs Elita-_, good to see you here and this must be your son, Bumblebee. This is my Daughter, Arcee.

Arcee: -_bowed slightly- _good afternoon Mrs. Prime and to you too, bumblebee. –_Smile-_

Chromia: Of course she is –_waved her hand and then faced Arcee-_ we better get going now. Why don't you two talk and get to know each other

_: __**black out**_**:**

With that, the two mothers left their children in the living room; leaving them in silence of the room. 

**: **_**Yellow- orange light:**_

The two sat apart on the couch. Bumblebee looked down the floor while Arcee looked out off the window waiting for him to start the conversation.

Then at last, Bumblebee cleared his vocals and faced Arcee from his left side.

Bumblebee: so… what a beautiful sunset today, isn't it?

Arcee: -_looks at bumblebee-_why yes, yes it is…_-looks away again-_

-_Silence-_

Bumblebee: Arcee, what a beautiful name….-_grins at Arcee-_

Arcee: thank you-_smiled at him-_ hmm, may I know your name again?

Bumblebee: huh-_looks around-_, who's name?

Arcee: well since we're the only people here, I guess I'm asking your, name?-_smiles again-_

Bumblebee: its bumblebee, but you could call me bee –_shakes hands with Arcee-_

Arcee: -_shakes hands with bee- _ok then, bee. Are you from Primacion?

Bumblebee: Primacion? What makes you say that?

Arcee: -_laugh-_

Bumblebee: -_confuse-_ what's so funny?

Then the two mothers came in again saying that it's time to go now.

-_At the right side-_

Elita: it was a lovely evening Chromia dear –_smiled and clapped her hand under her left cheek-_. Well, see you tomorrow and you too Arcee.

Bumblebee: see you soon

-_Both disappeared from the right side-_

_**: Black out:**_

When it's was night time, the two mothers told them a shocking news.

_**: White light with a hint of orange in it:**_

_**: Card board that stands at the middle:**_

Bumblebee: MOTHER! How could you made such a decision without asking me?! How could I marry Arcee, I haven't even ask her yet

Eilta: but Bumblebee, I asked Arcee's mom already….

-_pause and at the right side-_

Arcee: Mother! How could you do this! He didn't even asked me yet…_-cross arms-_

Chromia: But honey… -_rest right hand at Arcee's shoulder-_ Bumblebee's mom asked me

-_froze-_

_**: Black out:**_

So every afternoon, Bumblebee and his mom would always visit Arcee and her mom's home. After three months, Arcee and bumblebee were more open to each other.

Phew… I finally put this up in ^^ hope that this is understandable… no flames please


End file.
